Goodsprings
Goodsprings is a good tutorial town for your group because it includes a lot of low level skill challenges, which deal with non-Charisma based dialogue. In my campaign, Goodsprings replaces Shady Sands as the town inbetween Vault 13 and Vault 15. Like any other adventure, you may change aspects of the mission to suit your party's levels or take different parts of this settlement in order to construct an entirely new area. Locations When the Player Characters first enter the town, read: :: “You encounter a small settlement. A rusty sign greets you, ‘Goodsprings’.” Seen from a distance, the most notable building is the ‘Prospector Saloon’, which uses letters taken from different neon signs to spell out its own name, similar to a ransom letter. A very old man in a cowboy hat rots away in a rocking chair, outside the saloon. Besides that, all the other buildings look like regular old western houses. Going farther up the road, you see a gas station, and on the other side, behind a cliff, a fallen radio tower. Silhouetted by the sunrise, a hill with a windmill stands at the opposite end of town.” Prospector Saloon 'Encounter 1' "You pass the elderly man, singing some old country tunes to himself. Inside a redheaded woman attempts to fix a jukebox in the corner, producing only static noises. A dog, sleeping by her side, becomes alarmed and begins to bark viciously at you. She restricts the dog, 'Cheyenne, stay!'. Calmingly, she greets the party, 'Don't worry, She won't bite. . . unless I tell her to. You folks must be new in town. I'm the sheriff, Sunny Smiles. What can I do y'all for?'" Go to''' 2.1 Sunny Smiles'. 'Encounter 2' ''"As you open the door to the Prospector Saloon, a loud argument can be heard. A man dressed in police gear, marked with the words NCRCF, and the bartender are at different stances. 'That's it, I'm done being nice. If you don't hand Ringo over soon, my friends and I are coming over soon, and we're burning this place to the ground', threatens the man. Sarcastically, the bartender replies, 'well if you aren't going to buy anything, get out'. The man picks up a whiskey glass and smashes it against the ground, before leaving." If the Player Characters ask to stop the man, go to 2.8 Joe Cobb. If the Player Characters ask to speak to the bartender, go to 2.2 Trudy. 'Minor Encounters' If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the Prospector Saloon, read: : "There is a pool table and a jukebox are to the right of the bar, and seating and to the left, with bathrooms in the back. 'Next to the gentleman's room, a door is boarded up.' 'The counter, where Trudy is located, is covered in an assortment of different bottles. Old advertisements for Vegas entertainers hang along the walls."'' :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the '''Pool Table, read: ::: "Its a dirty old pool table with scratches and tears all over, and most of the balls missing. A pool cue is diagnoally placed across the table." :::: The Pool Cue '''can be taken and equipped as a Melee Weapon, but is considered stealing, as with all items in the Prospector Saloon. :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the '''Jukebox, read: ::: "The Jukebox is lit and plugged in, but is only making static." :::: The Player Characters can fix the Jukebox for a Mechanics skill check of 20 or by installing a Radio Receiver. :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the Counter, read: ::: "The counter is peeling and ruined from years without maintenance, but you get the feeling its always been like this. Underneath a glass pitcher of some alcoholic drink, there is an issue of the magazine, Fixin' Things." :::: Fixin' Things can be stolen with a thievery check of 25, unless the bar is cleared, in which case, its an automatic theft. :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the Boarded Door, read: ::: "This door is locked." :::: The Player Characters can attempt to unlock the door with a Lockpick skill check of 25. The door leads to Trudy's office. If the PC's manage to enter the room, read: ::::: "You've managed to unlock the door. Inside is Trudy's office. On her desk is a copy of Salesman Weekly. In the corner is a distillery, surrounded by a few jugs of moonshine." :::::: The Player Characters can steal Salesman Weekly '''and the '''Moonshine. If the Player Characters wish to blow up the distillery, they can either set a explosive nearby or perform a Mechanics skill check of 25 to set the distillery to explode soon, allowing for escape. Goodsprings General Store Doc Mitchell's House Gas Station Goodsprings Schoolhouse Goodsprings Source Minor Encounters If the players wish to learn more about Goodsprings Source, read: : "You see a barron and mountainous wasteland. You see a radio tower, knocked over and blocking a northern path, up to the canyon peaks. An open trailer with a satelite sits on flatland, between the hills. All of the paths are blocked by boulders and cliffs." :: If the players wish to learn about the Radio Tower, read: ::: "On the broken radio tower, you notice a circuit box." :::: If the players wish to learn about the Circuit Box, read: ::::: "The circuit box is broken." :::::: The players can fix the circuit box with a '''Mechanics Check 35'. If they use parts from a 2043B Radio, they gain a bonus of +15 to their Mechanics Check. Whenever a character fails, they are dealt 1d4 Electric Damage. They gain no experience points from performing this action until they tell Trudy that the radio tower has been fixed.'' Goodsprings Cemetery Nightstalker's Den Characters 'Sunny Smiles' * What is This Place? or Tell me About Goodsprings ** "This here town is Goodsprings, if you couldn't tell by the sign outside. It used to be a mining community before the war. A few years back, couple of us settled here. * Looking for Work or What Does a Sheriff Do Here? ** "I'm always out protecting the crops from geckos. Tell you what, I got to chase some of those little monsters away from our water supply, darn things are attracted to it. Why don't y'all folks come along?" *** Yes **** "Alright, follow me. Its just up the road." ***** Go to 1.6 Goodsprings Source *** No ***** "Alright then, I'll be waiting here until you're all ready to go. * Ask to Join Goodsprings Militia ** "Say no more, I'm in." *** Why? **** "Joe Cobb talks about leaving us alone if we give up Ringo, but I know his type. He and his friends will come back to this town eventually." ** "However, between us and Ringo, we aren't really a force to be reckon with. A lot of people here look up to Trudy. If you can convince her to join us, I know the rest of the town will surely join us. I know Easy Pete's got a stick of dynamite somewhere, and Chet just got a shipment of leather armor we could burrow. Talk to them as well. We'll all end up with a few extra holes in us, see if Doc Mitchell will cough up some stimpaks for us, that'd be great." *** Any Ideas on How to Convince Them? **** "For Trudy, a silver tongue would help. It would also help if we can convince her that our plan is good. I don't think 'give' is in Chet's dictionary, you'd have to barter with him. Easy Pete is very protective over his dynamite and he won't just hand it over to anybody. Doc Mitchell is a nice fella', maybe some medical knowledge can convince him." 'Trudy' * Trade * Hello ** "Well y'all been causing quite a stir. Glad I finally get to meet y'all. Welcome to the Prospector Saloon.". * Argument ** "Looks like our little town got itself dragged into the middle of something we don't want any part of. About a week ago, this trader, Ringo, comes into town. Survivor of an attack, he says. Bad men after him, needs a place to hide. We figured he was just in shock, so we gave him a place to lie low. We didn't expect anyone to come looking for him. Some of the townsfolk, like Sunny, will probably stand up for Ringo if Joe and his group of friends come back. I personally hope that Ringo sneaks out of town one night and brings the Powder Gangers with him." * Powder Gangers ** “Some convicts the NCR brought from the North to work on the mining caves. Problem is, it turns out giving convicts a bunch of dynamite and blasting powder isn’t the best idea. There was a big escape not too long ago. Some of ‘em stuck together so they could make trouble, and that’s what we’re dealing with.” * NCR ** "Stands for New California Republic. They're some government with outposts all over the wasteland, from Oregon to Mexico." * Who was that? ** "That was Joe Cobb. He's a convict, only without the chains. He's apart of some gang from the NCR Correctional Facility. They call themselves 'Powder Gangers'." * Kill Joe Cobb? ** "You mean murder? Conflict isn't really our way in Goodsprings, even if he is scum. He can bluster and threaten all he wants." * Where is Ringo? ** "He's held up at an abandoned gas station up the road." * Jukebox ** "Some 'Powder Gangers' came in here the other day and 'accidentally' broke it. There'll be some caps in it for you if y'all can fix it." *** Fixed the Jukebox **** "Yep, heard it turn on when you finished tinkering with it. Here's some caps for the work." Trudy hands you 50 caps. * Vault 15 ** “All I remember from Vault 15 are bad memories. We were overcrowded and life was very bad. When the door opened, many people left, taking with them the best equipment. Still, some of us tried to stay in the vault. But then we were attacked by some raiders. I was hurt, and I ended up here. The other settlers decided to promote me to mayor.” * Other Places Nearby ** "“Goodsprings doesn’t get much action, but a trader does come by at the beginning of each month to trade for our cattle meat and hide. The traders are the main reason the general store manages to stay in business. Most people just head on down to the Hub -- that’s where all the real important stuff happens.” * Leave ** Before you leave, Trudy warns, "If you plan to leave town soon, stay out of the mountains. I'm hearing stories of travelling merchants disappearing." 'Ringo' 'Doc Mitchell' 'Easy Pete' 'Chet' Trade 'Joe Cobb' 'Barton Thorn' 'Goodsprings Settler' Category:Locations